


Давай танцевать?

by rivaihatesyou



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaihatesyou/pseuds/rivaihatesyou
Summary: — Я включаю первую попавшуюся кассету, а ты перестаешь дуться и танцуешь со мной.





	Давай танцевать?

**Author's Note:**

> Влюбленные дети танцуют под Paul Anka — Put Your Head On My Shoulder

На улице уже смеркалось, и солнце медленно скрывалось за горизонтом, угасающими лучами в последней раз мазнув по стенам, полу, мятому пледу на кровати. По лицу Эдди, по его обиженно поджатым губам и скрещенным на груди рукам. 

— Да ладно тебе, с кем ни бывает.

Это был Ричи, который лежал возле сидящего рядом с ним на постели Эдди и, раскинув в стороны свои длинные ноги и руки, уныло глядел в потолок.

— Ни с кем, — пробубнил в ответ Эдди и ещё больше нахмурился.

Ричи вздохнул. И вот так уже полдня. Они пришли к нему почти сразу после школы, и все это время Эдди сидел и молчал как рыба. Они в непривычной тишине сделали уроки, Ричи почитал пару страничек подходящей к концу книги, пока его друг лежал на боку, к нему спиной, обиженно сопя и то и дело вздыхая, и даже немного подремал. Ричи пытался его разговорить, шутил, хватал за руку, наваливался сверху, чтобы пообнимать, но тот лишь отмахивался и продолжал сверлить единственное в комнате окно тяжёлым взглядом.

Когда последний лучик гаснущего солнца спрятался за шторами, впуская в комнату вечернюю темноту, Ричи потянулся и перевернулся на живот, одним боком прижимаясь к боку Эдди. Он уперся подбородком в ладони и деловито поправил сползшие на кончик носа очки.

— Эдс, все знают, что твоя мамка немного того.

Мальчишка рядом лишь шумно выдохнул.

— Ну, подумаешь, облабызала в щечки своего сыночка на глазах у половины школы, что такого? — немного издевательским тоном пропел Ричи.

— Замолчи.

— Конечно, Генри и ко теперь будут при каждом удобном случае тебя задирать ещё сильнее...

Эдди вспыхнул:

— Заткнись!

— Хотя, казалось бы, куда сильнее, — задумчиво продолжил Ричи, по-умному сжав большим и указательным пальцами подбородок.

Чужая ладошка прилетела точно по затылку, и Ричи, ехидно хихикнув, обвил Эдди руками поперек живота. Он потянул его на себя, и оба мальчика завалились на кровать, утопая в огромном шерстяном пледе. Эдди забрыкался, вцепился в руки Ричи, который сжимал его в медвежьих объятьях, но вскоре прекратил протестовать, потому что его друг был сильнее и выше. Или ему просто стало лень. А может, и вовсе не хотел, чтобы его отпускали. Ричи не знал.

Зато Ричи знал кое-что другое.

Они лежали в неудобной позе. Ричи — уткнувшись лицом Эдди куда-то в плечо, а Эдс, все ещё сжимая пальцами его ладони и повернув голову к нему; Ричи этого не видел, просто чувствовал, как от тёплого дыхания по шее пробегаются приятные мурашки. Пахло мылом и свежим порошком — Ричи втягивал запах Эдди и кончиком носа водил по обнаженному загорелому плечу, потому что рукава футболки задрались, а слушать короткие вздохи прямо у самого уха было таким невероятным удовольствием.

— Эдди? — тихим голосом позвал его Ричи, едва касаясь мягкой кожи губами.

— Что? 

— А если бы это была не твоя мама, а я?

Эдди заметно напрягся. Короткие ногти впились в скрещенные на его животе узкие запястья.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, если бы тебя сегодня целовал я, ты бы сейчас тоже сидел тут и занудствовал?

Эдди помолчал несколько секунд, переваривая услышанное, а затем громко цыкнул и, наконец, вывернулся из кольца обнимающих его рук. 

— Ты придурок! — огрызнулся он на смеющегося куда-то в недра пледа Ричи и в добавок пнул его под коленку, отчего тот чуть слышно зашипел. — А ты как думаешь? Тогда бы нас шпынял не только Генри со своими тупыми друзьями, но и вся остальная школа. 

Ричи потёр колено и, снова перевернувшись на спину, приподнялся на одних локтях. Он посмотрел на лицо Эдди — снова обиженное, но при этом какое-то неожиданно печальное. Мальчик сидел на краю постели, а грустный взгляд зацепился за цветы, которыми была усыпана рубашка Ричи. 

Тозиер знал этот взгляд. Порой, когда они с остальными ребятами гуляют в парке, или носятся вдоль вечерних улиц засыпающего Дерри, или даже просто спускаются по школьным лестницам, а им навстречу попадается милующаяся парочка, Эдди всегда смотрит так. Грустно, немного завистливо. И тогда Ричи незаметно касается его руки, переплетая их мизинцы, чтобы никто другой не заметил. В такие моменты почти сразу вместо грусти в глазах растекается тепло, которое Эдди прячет, утыкаясь взглядом под ноги, а губы его дрожат от сдерживаемой улыбки. 

Ричи вздохнул и закатил глаза. Он шустро вскочил с кровати, подлетел к Эдди, замечая, как от удивления вытянулось его лицо, и прижался губами к нежной щеке. Они просидели так какой-то миг, Ричи отстранился, но только затем, чтобы поцеловать Эдди снова. Чуть ниже, туда, где от солнечной улыбки появляется ямочка. А потом ещё. И ещё. Ричи не мог остановиться осыпать его лицо мимолётным поцелуями, а Эдди не смел его останавливать и только таял от прикосновений губ к чуть горящей румянцем коже. Он цеплялся пальцами за острые плечи Ричи, за его цветастую рубашку, касался губами в ответ, целовал, куда мог, — в щеки, нос, подбородок, шею. 

Они сидели в полутьме и дарили друг другу поцелуи, мягкие и нежные, словно крылышки бабочек, легко трепещущие на летнем ветру.

Ладони Эдди легли на скулы Ричи, останавливая его и себя, и он прижался своим лбом к его. Мальчики быстро дышали, щеки их пылали и были розовее самой спелой вишни. Кончиками пальцев Ричи дотронулся до сведенных вместе острых коленок друга, затем выше, до краев коротких красных шорт. Ничего больше, просто невинные ласковые прикосновения.

Ричи отодвинулся, заглянул Эдди прямо в глаза и заговорщически зашептал:

— Знаешь, что, Эдди?

— М? 

— А давай танцевать?

Темные брови вздернулись в удивлении.

— Прямо сейчас?

Ричи улыбнулся.

— Прямо сейчас.

Взгляд Эдди метнулся к тикающим на стене часам, и мальчик поджал губы.

— Уже поздно, твои родители—

— Пофиг на предков, — самоуверенно перебил его Ричи, поднявшись с кровати и уперев кулаки в бока. — Значит, так. Я включаю первую попавшуюся кассету, а ты перестаешь дуться и танцуешь со мной.

Теперь пришла очередь Эдди закатывать глаза. Он вздохнул, но все же согласно кивнул. Ричи даже в темноте видел, как у того покраснели щеки — ещё сильнее, чем прежде. 

Он довольно ухмыльнулся, подошёл к столу, на котором стоял большой магнитофон, а возле него валялась кучка кассет. Впервые Ричи пожалел, что не сложил их в коробочки, а оставил так. Он наугад выбрал одну, повертел в руках. В тусклом свете фонаря, что горел возле дома, он разобрал лишь инициалы на наклейке спереди. «П. А». Мальчик попытался припомнить, что это может быть, но так и не смог, только пожал плечами да вставил кассету в проигрыватель. Пленка была перемотана на середину, поэтому сначала включился самый конец предыдущей песни. Он подождал, нетерпеливо потоптавшись на одном месте, а, когда между песнями, наконец, перестал шипеть белый шум, обернулся к другу.

Эдди стоял рядышком, неловко теребя края футболки и отведя взгляд в сторону. 

— Ричи, а ты умеешь танцевать по-взрослому?

— Нет, но сейчас мы с тобой и научимся.

Музыка плавно и не слишком громко растеклась по каждому уголку комнатки, и Ричи счастливо заулыбался. Он подошёл к Эдди, который совсем застеснялся и в упор не хотел смотреть на него в ответ, взял его ладони в свои и положил себе на плечи. Эдди прикусил нижнюю губу, а Ричи, не церемонясь, сжал в руках его талию. 

Первый шаг сделал тоже он. В старом чёрно-белом фильме, который недавно смотрела мама, так делала красивая парочка — чуть покачивалась из стороны в сторону, едва переступая с ноги на ногу. 

Эдди повторял за ним, осторожно ступая туда и обратно, вслушиваясь в томный голос, звучавший из динамика. А ещё он наконец-то поднял голову и встретился с Ричи взглядом. Они танцевали в темноте и смотрели друг на друга, улыбались, не пряча эти улыбки ни от кого и ни от чего.

— Не смотри так на меня. 

Мягкий голос Эдди коснулся ушей, сливаясь с песней, с ее ласковыми словами.

Сердце в груди Ричи билось как сумасшедшее.

— А как я смотрю? — шепотом.

— Слишком влюбленно.

— Ты смотришь точно так же.

Эдди не успел ничего ответить, только зажмурился, когда Ричи вновь прижался к его щеке губами. 

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать.

Кончики ушей горели у обоих, от робости подгибались колени.

— Ты уже поцеловал.

— По-другому.

Пальцы Эдди сильнее впились в плечи Ричи. Он хотел сказать, что во время взрослых поцелуев два человека передают друг другу очень много микробов, что это негигиенично, и вообще они вдвоем — мальчишки.

Но вот целоваться, нежели говорить обо всякой ерунде, хотелось куда больше.

Ричи сам не понял, как различил этот короткий, полный смущения кивок. Почувствовал только, как жар прилип к щекам, как вспотели ладони, как слова романтической песни перемешиваются в голове и превращаются в кашу. Ощутил, что ладони Эдди на его скулах — слишком холодные, а губы — чересчур нежные. 

Они стояли так, не шевелясь, не разрывая невинного поцелуя. Эдди — на цыпочках, а Ричи — прижав друга к себе тесно-тесно. Последние строки песни, утихая, таяли в вечерних сумерках.

— Твои очки мешают, — сказал Эдди, оторвавшись от чужих губ и прижимаясь лбом к острому плечу Ричи. 

— В следующий раз я их сниму, — ошеломленно моргая, проговорил Ричи и уткнулся носом в макушку Эдди. 

Магнитофон замолчал; видимо, пленка в кассете совсем кончилась. Но это никого не волновало. Мальчики стояли в обнимку как вкопанные. Едва дышали, боясь спугнуть такое волшебное мгновение. 

Первым вышел из оцепенения Эдди. Он выпрямился и серьезно посмотрел на Ричи.

— В следующий раз лучше не включай такую смущающую песню.

И оба засмеялись. 

— Интересно, твоя мамка убьет меня, если узнает, что гадкий Тозиер сделал с ее любимым сыночком? 

— Не делай так при ней, и никто никогда не узнает, — Эдди показал Ричи язык и осторожно выбрался из тёплых объятий. — Мне пора домой, иначе она убьет не только гадкого Тозиера. 

Ричи мягко улыбнулся и поправил очки. 

— Приходи завтра. Я найду ещё хороших кассет.

— Обязательно. 

Они переплели пальцы.

И только стены маленькой комнатушки Ричи услышли два коротких шага, звук прижавшихся в новом поцелуе губ и стук очков о пол, всё-таки вывалившихся из подрагивающих пальцев.


End file.
